Tsukunami meets Bobobo
by Pieguy987
Summary: Tsukunami meets bobobo in a wacky story. Some people call this a crossover, I call it a train wreck.
1. The unexpected guest

**Disclamer: I do not own Bobobobo Magic school bus and Rosario vampire**

**Review**

**_Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Meets Tskunami_**

Chapter One, the unexpected guest.

* * *

Bobobo eating a sandwich, and the sandwich was screaming "OH YES, I LOVE IT, DON'T STOP UNTIL I'M ALL GONE" Bobobo looked at the sandwich and lifted up the top slice of bread.

"I knew it!" yelled Bobobo. "This sandwich has Mustard!" Bobobo threw the mustard off and beat it up with the fist of the nose hair. The blob of mustard was crying, Bobobo came up to it and asked, "Aww what's wrong?"

The mustard said "when I was a boy my mommy and my daddy went away, and they never came back, and my aunt…"

"NOBODY WANTS TO HEAR YOUR BACKSTORY" Yelled Bobobo.

"I now see my destiny, I must go away, part from my sandwich, leave…"

"GET AWAY! LEAVE FOREVER!"

The mustard started walking away, Bobobo sat down and started crying, "Why do you leave? Why do you hate me what is wrong with me."

All the sudden the school bus from Rosario Vampire shows up and runs over the mustard. A woman and many kids walked out. It was the kids who were supposed to be on the magic school bus. Miss Frizzle walked out of the bus freaking out and said,

"WE HAVE SEEN SOME SHIT."

Bobobo looked and yelled, "OH MY GOD MISS FRIZZLE" Bobobo ran crying to her. Beauty yelled, "THIS WASN'T PART OF THE SKIT!"

Arnold came out of the bus and looked around and said, "Hey, where are we?"

Miss Frizzle turned around and yelled, "SHUT UP NOBODY LIKES YOU." Beauty thought to herself, "It all makes sense of where Bobobo learned how to be the way he is" Arnold ran away crying, he didn't get far when a portal popped out of nowhere, and the Magic School Bus ran him over and killed him. All the kids cheered, and miss Frizzle applauded in joy.

"Finally we got rid of that idiot!" said Miss Frizzle. Beauty was disturbed and confused.

"Not to be a kill joy or anything, but wont his parents be worried?" asked Beauty.

Miss Frizzle looked up and said, "What parents? These are all homeless kids."

"WHAT?" yelled Beauty.

"Yeah notice how almost all the other kids are minorities." Said Miss Frizzle

"THAT'S SO RASCIST AND MESSED UP"

The Magic school bus's doors opened. Tskune walked out and looked the corpse of Arnold and yelled "HOLY SHIT!"

Miss Frizzle looked at him and said, "Don't worry nobody liked him."

"DID I DO THAT?" asked Tskune, Moka walked out to check out the commotion.

"Do what?" asked Moka.

"Us all a favor." Said Miss Frizzle.

"Is that the kid who ran out of the bathroom with his pants on the floor, because that yeti transformed while taking a shit, and scared the piss out of him, and ran around with his little dong pissing everywhere, then ended up running face first into the trophy case, and after it shattered he tried to pull up his pants, and a piece of glass got stuck in the pants and he pulled that shard right into his dong?" asked Moka

"THAT'S FUCKED UP!" yelled Beauty.

"Yes it was. We should probably leave. Sorry about the bus, we got scared." Said Miss Frizzle.

"Its cool." Said Tskune. Miss Frizzle and her class got on their bus and drove away.

We should probably leave too. The Rosario Vampire gang got back on the bus. They tried to start it but it was out of gas.

Bobobo walked up to the bus and said, "I know where to find gas but you'll need to follow me." And they did, and so started the adventure.


	2. Powers

Disclaimer: I do not own Bobobo, or Rosario Vampire.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Powers**

* * *

It sure was an unlikely gang. One gang possessed the powers of the fist of the nose hair, and the fist of the backwind, while the others were supernatural. Yet the only thing they were trying to do was find gas. Beauty was having trouble comprehending this. For some reason, Moka was bothered by beauty, not for any reason other than, that she felt a small bond grow when she first saw beauty. Moka has felt a bond before, but not like this. Everyone was silent, until Tsukune spoke up. He said "So where are we anyway?"

Beauty replied, "Earth, where are you from."

"I am from earth too, but I don't remember it being like this." Said Tsukune, looking around the forest, peeping through trees looking at desert wastelands. "Is it possible we are in another year?"

"Was it 300X where you are from?" Asked Beauty.

"Nope, so then we must have time traveled." Said Mizore.

"This is so weird, what do you think of it Bobobo?" Asked Beauty.

Bobobo didn't respond. He was too busy being a picnic table for Don Patch. The Rosario Vampire characters looked in confusion.

Tsukune asked, "why is he…" but Beauty cut him off and said "Don't ask."

"Could you pass the mustard Bobobo?" asked Don Patch.

"Why of course." Bobobo said. His afro hatch lifted and the mustard from the first chapter was in there. "OH NO!" Bobobo threw the mustard on the ground, and then started to kick it."

"WHAT IS YOUR DEAL WITH THE MUSTARD?" Asked Moka. Bobobo gazed off into the distance.

"A long time ago, when I was just a little boy, I was eating a hotdog with extra mustard, and some fell off, onto my pants. He laughed with joy while I was upset over my pants as they were stained forever. He is incredibly crafty." Said Bobobo. From behind, somebody tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and it was the mustard in witch clothes.

"How are you Bobobo? Are you hungry?" Asked the mustard while he pulled an apple out of his pocket.

"BOY AM I!?" yelled Don Patch devouring the apple whole.

"NO YOU FOOL THAT WAS FOR BOBOBO!" yelled the mustard. Bobobo did his backwards fist of the nosehair move and sent the mustard flying. Everyone from the alternate universe looked in shock of the power of Bobobo. They didn't notice that Don Patch was out cold on the ground, and when they did his body was being lifted into the air.

"WHATS HAPPENING?" asked Beauty.

"He's been poisoned" Replied Bobobo. "This is a job for PRINCE BOBOBO!" After he yelled that, Bobobo's clothes transformed into steel armor of a knight. "Well now what do I do?" Then and there a tiny General Jiggler fairy popped out of nowhere.

He said "You must follow him if you want to save him!" General Jelly Jiggler swished his wand and poured sparkles on Bobobo's head. "That should give you knowledge of what to do." He smiled delightfully.

Bobobo snatched his wand and pointed it at General Jelly Jiggler and said "TURN INTO A STEED"

Jelly Jiggler got on his knees and Bobobo rode him into the distance, until they got to a shrine where Don Patch lay sleeping. Don patch muttered "You got to kiss him to wake him up."

Bobobo instantly responded, "NO FOOL!" Bobobo used his nose hair and sent him flying, back to where everywhere else was waiting, and Bobobo rode back on General Jelly Jiggler. Everybody was so confused. Don Patch got off his back and was angry, he said, "What the heck that was to far!" Don patch was angry at Bobobo, he started throwing things like bark and rocks off the ground.

"Relax!" yelled Bobobo, but Don Patch continued. Everybody else couldn't comprehend this and they were frozen. Don Patch Ran out of Rocks. He saw Moka's necklace and reached for it.

"NO!" yelled the girls and Tsukune. It was too late, Don Patch already pulled it off.


End file.
